1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to dynamic memory systems and in particular dynamic memory systems for use with an integrated circuit stored program data processor.
2. History of the Prior Art
Prior art data processors typically use magnetic memories such as core memories, thereby precluding a fully integrated circuit computer architecture. Although some prior art computers use integrated circuit memories, these computers use static (non-refreshable) integrated circuit memories in combination with magnetic memories; thereby precluding the advantages achievable with a fully integrated circuit computer and with dynamic (refreshable) integrated circuit memories.
Prior art data processors use core memories for program storage and for operand storage. The non-volatile characteristic of core memories, wherein information is preserved when power is removed, permits a program to be stored and preserved in the core memory. The electrically alterable characteristic of core memories permits operands to be stored and modified in the core memory. Such core memories are not producible with monolithic processes as used to manufacture integrated circuits, where the core memory is typically a large, expensive array of discrete elements.
The prior art is further shown in the prior art references cited herein.